


Believe Me

by Ayulsa (execharmonious)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execharmonious/pseuds/Ayulsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Seimei tells the truth. Implied one-sided Seimei/Ritsuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me

"So how was school today?"

"Huh? Oh... well, we did some stuff about the story of the Monkey King. It was kind of cool."

"Really?" said Seimei, reaching down into the water to lather a leg. "I never understood that story when we read it in school. It always went over my head."

"I thought it was okay," said Ritsuka. "I mean, I get it, I think. I could tell you later?"

"Sure. I'd like to hear Ritsuka read me a story."

Ritsuka twitched his ears. "Well, I wasn't going to read it out loud. That'd take forever. But I could talk you through my handouts."

"Really, and I thought you were going to tuck me in." Seimei smiled. "It sounds like fun."

"Mm." Ritsuka glanced down at the water, then blushed. "...hey, Seimei?"

Seimei's closed lashes parted slowly, as if he'd been woken from a daydream. "Yes?"

Ritsuka only reddened further at the acknowledgment of his non-statement. He waved his hand vaguely in the direction of Seimei's thighs and made a few noncommittal sounds in the back of his throat. With a _hmm_ of curiosity, Seimei looked down at himself.

"Oh, that. What about it?"

"I don't know. Why does it do that? When we took our Human Sexuality classes, the teacher said it had something to do with being ready for sex."

Seimei leaned back against the tub and laughed. "First monkeys, now this. What _are_ they learning at school these days?"

Ritsuka pouted a little. "It's not true? I hate it when teachers lie."

"Well, no, I guess you _could_ put it like that. It's not always so simple, though. Sometimes, it just happens because you had a thought, or a feeling."

"Oh."

Ritsuka arched a leg conspicuously out of the water, stirring a patch of foamy bubbles with his toe; Seimei's tiny little smile betrayed his confidence that he would never voice the unspoken question that hung between them: _you had a thought, or a feeling?_

When Ritsuka's eyes rose again to meet Seimei's, the questions in them were sharper yet. "Do you... like someone, Seimei?"

"Hmm." The small noise in his throat covered for the missed beat, smoothed over the space in the air like honey. "Yes, I like someone."

Ritsuka sank down a little into the foam, his ears flicking back; a gesture of mild irritation, as if a stray bubble had landed on the tip. "Huh." But then they swiveled forward again, attentive to Seimei's words. "What are they like?"

Seimei smiled a long, langorous smile, leaned forward, draped his long wet arms and his tub-heated body around Ritsuka's little shoulders. "We~ll," he purred against a cat-ear, "this person... has soft black hair,"-- he pooled Ritsuka's in his hand, stroking a wet strand between finger and thumb-- "a little long, but it's that kind of hair that looks pretty when it's long. And big bright eyes, and the cutest little ears on the top of his head,"-- he caught the ear lightly between his lips, grazing his tongue over the tip-- "and...."

Ritsuka splashed him, causing Seimei to mock-yelp, pulling back. "You're such a joker, Seimei. I meant really."

"Who said I was joking?" he said, with a quirk of his eyebrows. He settled back into a leaning position, regarding Ritsuka, watching the pre-teen's ears flick and twitch. As an afterthought, he let his own ears droop dramatically, his voice syrup-laden with fake emotion. "You don't believe a word I say. How sad. My own brother doesn't have any faith in me at all...."

Ritsuka snorted at his brother's display, but then sighed a little, leaning back himself. "Seimei?"

"Hmm?"

"I kind of wish you'd always love me more than anyone else in the world."

"But I do." said Seimei. "I love Ritsuka the most out of anyone."

Ritsuka lifted his waterlogged tail out of the bathtub to rinse the bubbles off it. "...When you get older, and you fall in love with someone else, you'll still love me, right?"

"I'll always love you, Ritsuka," said Seimei, and the weight in his words said he meant it.


End file.
